bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
The Loud Family
The Loud Family (or Louds) is composed of the main characters of the show. Family members Children *Lincoln *Lori *Leni *Luna *Luan *Lynn *Lucy *Lana *Lola *Lisa *Lily Parents *Rita (mother) *Lynn Sr. (father) Other Relatives (Lynn Sr.'s side) *Lynn Loud Sr.'s father *Lynn Loud Sr.'s grandfather (likely deceased) *Harriet (great-grandmother, deceased) *Shirley (aunt) Other Relatives (Rita's side) *Albert (grandfather) *Ruth (great-aunt) Other Family members *Myrtle (honorary grandmother) Pets *Charles (pitbull terrier) *Cliff (short-haired cat) *Geo (hamster) *Walt (canary) *Fangs (Lucy's pet bat) *Gary (Luan's pet rabbit) *Hops (Lana's pet frog) *Izzy (Lana's pet lizard) *Bitey (Lana's pet rat) *El Diablo (Lana's pet snake) *Lana's other pets *Goldie (goldfish, deceased) Fictional *Genderbent Loud siblings *Full House Gang *Loud Rabbits Character Inspirations *Lincoln - Chris Savino himself, and the street he grew up on as a child *Lori - One of Chris Savino's five sisters *Leni - Lennie Small from Of Mice and Men **Leni is the only one that was not based on Savino or anyone associated with him. *Luna - One of Chris Savino's two pet dachshunds *Luan - One of Chris Savino's five sisters *Lynn - One of Chris Savino's five sisters *Lucy - Name if Chris Savino had a daughter *Lana - One of Chris Savino's five sisters *Lola - One of Chris Savino's two pet dachshunds *Lisa - One of Chris Savino's five sisters *Lily - Name if Chris Savino had a daughter About the Family *Each of the Loud siblings has a specific color which identifies them: **Lincoln - Orange **Lori - Light blue **Leni - Turquoise **Luna - Purple **Luan - Yellow **Lynn - Red **Lucy - Black **Lana - Blue **Lola - Pink **Lisa - Green **Lily - Lavender *Each of the Loud siblings has their own running gag: **Lincoln - Breaking the fourth wall in almost every episode. **Lori - Saying the word "literally". **Leni - Having dumb moments. **Luna - Making song and music references. **Luan - Telling bad jokes and pulling pranks. **Lynn - Practicing sports. **Lucy - Popping out from nowhere and scaring someone. **Lana - Doing gross things. **Lola - Threatening and being mean to someone. **Lisa - Doing strange experiments and creating new inventions. **Lily - Pooping in her diaper. *Each of the Loud siblings has their own hobbies and tastes (aside from helping each other and being together): **Lincoln - Reading comic books, playing video games, and creating plans. **Lori - Texting, spending time with her boyfriend, and being bossy (sometimes). **Leni - Everything related to fashion like designing new outfits. **Luna - Everything related to music (especially rock). **Luan - Everything related to comedy (telling jokes, being a clown, making funny videos, etc.). **Lynn - Practicing any type of sport like football, basketball, baseball, etc. **Lucy - Writing poems and reading gothic novels. **Lana - Doing tomboyish activities (like playing with mud and animals) and working as a plumber and other tradesman work. **Lola - Doing feminine activities (like make-up), participating in beauty pageants, and scheming plans. **Lisa - Making experiments, doing mathematics problems, and studying science. **Lily - Being naked, pooping her diaper, and playing with some of her siblings. *Each of the Loud family's main pets are named after a famous cartoonist: **Charles - Charles M. Schultz **Cliff - Cliff Sterrett **Geo - Geo McManus **Walt - Walt Kelly / Walt Disney *Siblings who used to be middle children: Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn. Lincoln is the current middle child. *The teenage sisters have bean-shaped heads, while the younger siblings have round heads. **Siblings with bean-shaped heads: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn. **Siblings with round heads: Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily. Lori used to have a round head. *Siblings who can drive a car: **Lori - she has a real driving license as revealed in "Driving Miss Hazy" **Lola - Princess car as revealed in "Sound of Silence" **Lincoln - kart car as revealed in "Ties That Bind" and "Back Out There" **Lucy - Princess car as revealed in "A Tattler's Tale" **Lana - Princess car as revealed in "Intern for the Worse" *Siblings attached to inanimate objects like to real people: **Lincoln - Bun-Bun (Various episodes) **Lucy - Edwin (Various episodes) **Luan - Mr. Coconuts (Various episodes) **Lily - A teddy bear ("L is for Love") **Leni - A burglar dummy ("Lock 'n' Loud") **Luna - Her guitar (Various episodes) **Lori - Her phone (Various episodes) **Lola - Princess Car and her tiara - (Various episodes) *The Loud parents were the only adults in Season 1 whose faces were never shown. Their faces are later revealed in Season 2, though there are a few episodes in the first few episodes of Season 2 where they are still hidden. *Rita is the only family member whose first name does not begin with "L". *So far, only the Loud siblings have alternate versions of themselves. **Genderbent: Linka Loud and the Loud Brothers. **Superheroes: Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang. **Animals: Warren and the Rabbit Sisters. Trivia *According to Savino, while doing punch-up writing on the Loud House pilot script, Scott Kreamer was the one who suggested that "Loud" be the family's last name, in accordance with the title. *Dub facts: **In the Dutch version, they are named "Herrie". **In the Finnish version, they are named "Leivo". **In the Hebrew version, they are named "רעשנים" (pronounced "Raashanim"), meaning "Noisemakers". **In the Hungarian version, they are named "Lármás". **In the Norwegian version, they are named "Bulder". **In the Polish version, they are named "Harmidomskis", meaning "Noise House". **In the Swedish version, they are named "Lugn", ironically meaning "Calm". **In the Bulgarian version, they are named "Shumnikov/Shumnikova". * is also a name of a power pop band active in the years 1991–2006. es:La Familia Loud id:Keluarga Loud pl:Rodzina Harmidomskich pt-br:Família Loud ru:Семья Лаудов tl:Pamilyang Loud